<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from father to son by Pence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157467">from father to son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pence/pseuds/Pence'>Pence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Apocalypse, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pence/pseuds/Pence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where is my son, Fredrick?” Quirin called, uncaring for formalities in the face of more walls, more lies. Fredrick tensed where he stood, back to the group. After a moment’s pause, the King turned around to glare at him, lips set into a firm line.</p><p>“Varian is gone.”</p><p>---</p><p>Upon returning from her search for the moonstone, Rapunzel frees Quirin from the amber to deliver on her long-neglected promise to an old friend. However, Varian's disappearance rocked them all, sending fear through the kingdom and distress through a father who had missed a year. After yet another year has passed, Varian returns in a flash of light--only to inform his relieved loved ones that the world was ending in a week's time and that he'd lived for half a century already without them.</p><p>Quirin knows what pain and trauma look like due to his past within the Brotherhood, and wants desperately to help his distressed son. But when your teenage son has already lived decades longer than you and is also attempting to stop the end of the world, what's a father to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from father to son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post in the Tangled fandom. While we have all experienced the awfulness of 2020, mine began in 2020 with health complications that robbed me of my desire to write. Finding this show has been a blessing and almost cried when I'd finished this first chapter.</p><p>Obviously, this story is loosely inspired by 'The Umbrella Academy' in which Varian closely resembles the character Five from the show. This will be less of a 'stop the apocalypse' story and more the reconnection of a father and son. (Also my excuse to play with the Brotherhood who WILL be appearing in this story).</p><p>Lots of love to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover">FallLover</a> for beating this chapter for me. They're so wonderful.</p><p>AND: If anyone who follows me has clicked on this story from the DBH or Witcher fandom, I promise that updates are coming. This was the first time I had a spur of inspiration to pound out words and I don't regret giving into inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing that Corona could always guarantee, it was impressively hot Summers that would run any fool back into the shade of their homes. Humidity always accompanied the blistering heat, chased from the vast body of water surrounding much of the inner kingdom.</p><p>Sweat beaded on Quirin’s brow as he tugged his knife through the stem of the pumpkin he was harvesting. His breath came in soft pants as he hoisted the gourd into his arms and carried it to the hefty amount already piled into a nearby cart. Dropping it with the others, Quirin used his teeth to pull his gloves from his fingers before wiping his brow with the back of his hand.</p><p>With the princess’ birthday vastly approaching, the harvest demand from the city had tripled as the city prepared. Old Corona’s farming community was long used to the markets, making most of their profit in the coming week alone. Even with her miraculous return those few years prior, the celebrations had only gotten larger and larger.</p><p>Despite the regularity of this increased business, the demand from Old Corona was higher than ever to those few farms who had refused the evacuation orders. With more than half of the population retiring to the city’s inner walls or beyond the gates, Corona had been struggling to maintain imports and feed its citizens.</p><p>It was left to the stubborn fools of Old Corona to double their efforts, whether for kingdom, country, or profit.</p><p>Turning towards the house sitting at the end of his field, Quirin frowned at the massive black spires piercing through the walls. Half the roof remained collapsed from the destruction of the entryway, a repair project he had no choice but to put off for over half a year.</p><p>Dead, metal goliaths lay around the front of the property, rusting from Corona’s turbulent weather. Monstrous limbs lay twisted and scattered, telling the story of a battle that nature was attempting to consume. A battle that had cost him… everything.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Panicked yelling was the first thing that registered to Quirin as he stirred on the floor. As a protector, his first instinct was to rush to his feet and assess the problem. Unfortunately, he felt weak as a kitten from where he lay, muscles sore from months of disuse.</p><p>Large hands hoisted him into a more comfortable position as fingers prodded his neck, checking his pulse. It took an effort to crack his eyes open, vision swimming as he looked up at the dark blur hanging over him.</p><p>“Careful now,” the blur insisted, helping him sit up with a grunt of effort. </p><p>Blinking away the spot in his vision, Quirin looked down and frowned at the amber liquid pooling around him. It took a few seconds to recognize the letter still clutched in his hand, threatening the amber sizzling against the floor. He was quick to pull it to his chest.</p><p>The yelling had settled into whispered pleas, drawing his attention to the pair across the room. Eugene’s back was to him, hands hovering in the air as he spoke to the dark-haired woman before him. Large tendrils of her hair lay in curling piles across the room, ending at the amber tower continuing to dissolve away. A haunting song that sent cold terror through Quirin quelled the man’s swirling confusion, knocking awareness back into him. The blur hefting him up by the shoulders cleared into a concerned Lance, hand gripping him securely if he fell once more.</p><p>Quirin frowned as he looked towards Rapunzel and Eugene. His hands hovered worryingly near her, whispered pleas falling on deaf ears as the Princess continued to sing. She looked like a marionette with invisible strings, standing motionless with limbs hanging limp towards the ground.</p><p>“C’mon, Blondie,” Eugene begged as Lance helped Quirin to his feet, reaching forward to touch her face. “You’re the strongest person I know. Come back to m—“</p><p>“Don’t touch her!” Quirin snapped, causing Lance to jump at his side. Eugene was quick to yank his hands back, glancing towards Quirin with wide eyes. “This is… a dark magic I have seen before. Just… Just talk to her.”</p><p>Eugene’s throat visibly bobbed as he swallowed, turning back to the unresponsive Princess. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, cradling it in his hand before her. “Do you remember the boat ride when you first saw the lanterns? We spoke of dreams—how… how you were so scared that you’d never find another dream? You became my dream the moment that first lantern lifted to the sky.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s singing became softer as Eugene spoke, hollow back eyes flickering towards him as he fell into a crouch before her. “And even now, these years later, you’re still my dream. I love you with all of my heart, and I know you love me too—and even if I already have everything I could ever want, there will never be another dream for me. Just <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Lance sniffled at Quirin’s side, large hand squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>As the box opened to reveal a ring settled into colored velvet, Rapunzel let out a stuttering gasp. The midnight black tendrils of hair glowed yellow as the sundrop’s magic returned to her, sending a flash of light through the room. By the time the light faded, Rapunzel was also on her knees, forehead resting against Eugene’s shoulder as she regained her composure.</p><p>“Blondie?” Eugene asked softly, fingers smoothing back the hair on the back of her head. “You alright?”</p><p>The woman remained silent as she caught her breath before a string of giggles passed her lips. “Why do you choose the weirdest times to propose, Eugene?”</p><p>The man laughed as he squeezed her closer, pressing a relieved kiss to her temple. “Well, seeing as I was worried you wouldn’t wake up, I thought I might as well pop the question one more time. Next time, I’ll make sure we aren’t in mortal peril or in front of foreign dignitaries.”</p><p>Rapunzel laughed as she leaned back from their embrace, grinning up to him. “At least not in front of the foreign dignitaries. I can work with mortal per—Quirin!”</p><p>Their tender moment was broken as she spotted where the freed man leaned, stumbling to her feet. Expertly bouncing around the haphazard piles of her hair, the Princess slammed into him in a relieved embrace. Quirin grunted at the sheer strength of her squeeze, unsure how to respond aside from only taking it.</p><p>“Princess,” He muttered, watching as she pulled back to grin up at him. “...Thank you for freeing me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry we couldn’t do it sooner!” Rapunzel exclaimed, taking a step back to allow the man his space. Eugene sidled up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Sooner?” Quirin asked, blinking in confusion as he tried to make sense of her statement. Realistically, he should have died upon being imprisoned in the amber, but he’d simply fallen unconscious the moment the last of the amber closed around him.</p><p>“I… It’s been almost a year,” Rapunzel muttered, smile falling from her face as she shuffled nervously. “E-even if I’d tried when you were first encased, I wouldn’t have been… I don’t think I’d have been able to help you.”</p><p>Eugene scoffed, shaking his head as he eyed the destroyed lab surrounding them. “Yeah. Varian already proved that spectacular failure.”</p><p>Before Quirin had even a moment to reflect on losing a year of his life in that amber prison, fear twisted his heart in a vice. “Varian!” He gasped, stumbling as he spun to look around the room. Lance let out an indignant squawk, floundering to keep the man steady in his panic. “Where is he?”</p><p>The three fell silent, glancing between each other. The pounding of Quirin’s heart buzzed in his ears as he swayed, looking back to Rapunzel. Worrying her lip, she glanced back to Eugene before clearing her throat.</p><p>“He’s in the capital,” She spoke carefully, expression growing tight as a mask fell across her face. “Come with us. We’ll have the castle medics check you over and… and you can see your son.”</p><p>Quirin stared down at her, dark brows knitting over his eyes. As a man whose past was built entirely of secrets and codes, he knew that guarded tone. Varian, despite his eccentric enthusiasm, was also terrible at concealing the truth from his father. He knew his son’s tells, and Rapunzel appeared no different.</p><p>Glancing to Eugene found his gaze far off—a wave of cloudy anger that was harder to unravel but revealing. Even Lance’s silence beside him and tense grip on his arm spoke volumes.</p><p>Varian was in trouble, and he hadn’t been there for him.</p><p>The crushed letter in his fist felt heavy as he brought to his vest, sticking it into an inner pocket. The worried lines in his face smoothed into a somber mask as he straightened, turning his attention back to the Princess below him. No guilt, worry, or anger could escape the mask he’d perfected over the years.</p><p>“…Very well, Princess,” Quirin muttered, offering her a curt nod. “It’s a few hours ride to the Capital, so we best leave now. Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Corona’s outer city was aflutter with activity the moment Rapunzel had passed through the gates, smiling to the crowds rushing to greet them. Lance rode with Eugene on a cart they had procured, worried that Quirin wouldn’t have been able to handle the ride on his own.</p><p>While fatigue clung to Quirin and his muscles still ached, anxiety refused to allow him a moment’s rest. The tension that had materialized in the lab still clung to the small party, keeping their eyes focused forward on the path in an effort to hide the truth.</p><p>The group’s expressions relaxed upon reaching the city, greeting townsfolk and friends with excitement and cheer. Every smile and greeting only twisted Quirin’s stomach more. The occasional familiar face would pass by as they traveled through the streets—and the moment their eyes would meet his own, a spark would appear. A sadness. Old anger. Fear.</p><p>The castle gates groaned as they were opened from within, allowing the party access to the courtyard. The guard’s metal armor clanked as they took up residence in escorting the cart through the doors, sending away the remaining stragglers offering Rapunzel warm returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Rapunzel!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning where he sat, Quirin’s heart softened as he watched Queen Arianna rush down the stairs, lavender gown clutched tightly in her grip. King Fredrick followed behind her, eyes misty as he beamed down to his daughter. Rapunzel had dismounted by the time Lance had pulled the cart to a stop, already crying happily within her mother’s embrace.</p><p>Tender words were shared within the royal family’s embrace, hands clutching desperately together. Eugene moved to join them, joking loudly about being denied his own hug much to the disgruntlement of the King and amusement of the Queen. Lance rounded to the back of the cart to help Quirin down, allowing him to place an arm around his shoulders for balance.</p><p>The family broke apart and Arianna gasped, raising her hand to her mouth as she noticed Quirin’s approach. Even Fredrick seemed shocked to see him: his shoulders went rigid, and his eyes widened as he said, carefully, “Quirin.”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Quirin greeted as Lance pulled him to a stop, dropping his head to both of them. “I’d take a knee, but the weather disagrees with me today.”</p><p>Leaving Fredrick frozen where he stood, Arianna rushed over and clasped her hands within her own, squeezing his fingers gently. “You’re <em> alive </em>. Oh, thank the heavens,” she exclaimed, smiling brightly. “I feared the worst.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, your majesty,” Quirin said fondly, smiling softly down towards the Queen. Raising his head, his expression fell as he met Fredrick’s cold eyes and furrowed brow. Something dark twisted in the man’s expression as he watched Quirin—an old anger that hadn’t existed before the incident with the amber.</p><p>“Lance. Escort Quirin to the medical ward while I speak with my daughter,” Fredrick ordered, turning his attention away to the cluster of guards watching from the other end of the courtyard. “I will need a word with the Captain as w—“</p><p>“Where is my son, Fredrick?” Quirin called, uncaring for formalities in the face of more walls, more lies. Fredrick tensed where he stood, back to the group. After a moment’s pause, the King turned around to glare at him, lips set into a firm line.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since Quirin had arrived at the castle and found out his son was not only the most hated criminal in the kingdom but… gone. It had taken all of Lance and Arianna’s willpower to force him into the medical ward, assuring him of answers once he’d been checked over.</p><p>His muscle strength returned quickly once he’d been able to keep down solid meals and gotten a decent rest. Yet, even with permission to travel the castle freely, Quirin noticed that Fredrick and the Captain were largely absent. Guards watched him suspiciously in passing, fingers tight around the scabbards at their sides.</p><p>The townsfolk were much the same, whispering to each other as they watched him travel along the castle wall. Words like ‘traitor’, ‘monster’, ‘<em> freak </em> ’ followed his son’s name or the moniker that the city had attached to the boy: <em> The Alchemist. </em></p><p>Rapunzel had been the one to explain what had occurred shortly after he’d been imprisoned in amber at his bedside the first night. Her fingers had played idly with her hair as she spoke, unable to meet his eye as she disclosed the horrible truth. Anger and regret rang heavy in her tone, finally breaking apart the solid wall she had crafted in Old Corona.</p><p>A hand on her own and a soft thank you had earned him a smile and a nod. “We’ll find him. I prom... We will.”</p><p>Quirin had drawn to a pause in his walk, staring at a Wanted sign nailed to a post. Cold eyes stared back at him from the painted image, sneering angrily. <em> Varian </em> was written below the image in small, careful font—tiny against the damning red strokes of <b>‘The Alchemist’</b> branded beneath.</p><p>Ripping it from the pole, the paper wrinkled in his tight grasp as he stared down at the image of his son. This was not the face of the boy he’d raised. The boy who was more prone to talking his ear off about the betterment of his community. The boy who made traps for raccoons but still fed Ruteger at the table when he didn’t think Quirin was looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Quirin?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up, Quirin was quick to fold the poster, tucking it within his pocket. He relaxed and smiled as Xavier approached. While Quirin had historically tried to avoid traveling into the city if he could avoid it, the city’s resident blacksmith was always a highlight. On the occasional trip where Varian would join Quirin, he’d often lose track of the excitable child only to find him at Xavier’s forge. He’d always appreciate the kindness Xavier would lend his son and the respect he’d shown Varian.</p><p>Varian had always been a bright child, but Quirin wasn’t sure how to safely foster his son’s hunger for knowledge. The people of Old Corona, even before the amber, had been nervous around his son after the many destructive experiments Varian would create. Xavier had been the first, if not only, person who matched his son’s enthusiasm with wise wisdom—often explaining his craft, and not in the way one usually did to a child, but to a peer.</p><p>“Xavier,” Quirin called, smiling as he grasped the blacksmith’s arm in welcome. “It’s been some time.”</p><p>Xavier chuckled, giving Quirin’s arm a squeeze before dropping his own back to his side. “It certainly has. I’m relieved to see you alive and well, old friend. I worried we might never see your release.”</p><p>“I am grateful to the princess,” Quirin hummed, nodding.</p><p>Glancing behind Xavier, Quirin’s small smile dropped from his face as he noticed the cart the blacksmith had been dragging behind him. Dried flakes of cement coated the iron tools wrapped in a tarp. Twisted iron bars were piled in the back; the edges melted unnaturally.</p><p>Following Quirin’s gaze, Xavier’s face fell. “I’m sure you heard about your son.”</p><p>“…The King has not been forthcoming with information about Varian’s disappearance,” Quirin muttered, brows furrowing as he glanced back to Xavier’s face. The pensive sorrow in the blacksmith’s expression dropped Quirin’s heart into his gut.</p><p>Searching Quirin’s face, Xavier sighed and reached up to scrub his fingers against the back of his neck. “To be fair, no one really knows what happened. The accounts I’ve been able to get from the prison guards and the other prisoners are… unbelievable.”</p><p>“Please,” Quirin pleaded, surprised at how quickly the word burst from his mouth. “I… I just need… something.”</p><p>Pursing his lips, Xavier nodded and motioned for Quirin to follow him, grasping his cart's handles. They walked in silence down the street, heading towards the familiar forge at the end of the road. Chatter from merchants and the click of the cart’s wheels on the cobblestone filled in the spaces of their silence, allowing Quirin to settle his swirling thoughts.</p><p>As they reached the forge, Xavier settled the cart back to the ground and motioned Quirin to follow him within. The forge was warm from the dying coals within the furnace, pale red from neglect. The blacksmith paid them little mind as he pulled over two chairs.</p><p>Xavier let out a tired grunt as he settled in his seat, wiping sweat from his forehead with a mostly-clean handkerchief. Quirin frowned as he sat in the other chair, hands squeezing his knees as he watched Xavier settle.</p><p>A sigh passed the blacksmith’s lips as his shoulders fell. “Where to begin…?”</p><p>Quirin remained quiet, lips pressed into a thin line as he waited. Xavier stared down at his handkerchief for a moment before glancing up to Quirin’s face.</p><p>“There was an explosion,” Xavier began, speaking slowly as he tried to find the right explanation. “The prison had extra guards the night of Varian’s disappearance. A band of Saporian rebels had been spotted at the city limits. If you remember, their leader had been arrested and subsequently imprisoned within the city. The King feared an attack in an attempt to release him.</p><p>“An order had been sent to move the more dangerous prisoners to isolation cells until the group of Saporians could be arrested or run out of the city. Varian… Varian was moved with them.”</p><p>“What? Isolation?” Quirin hissed, eyes widening as anger bloomed in his chest. “He’s only a kid. Without his alchemic supplies, there’s little he can do locked up. Varian can barely hold a <em> rake </em> properly.”</p><p>“You know Fredrick,” Xavier sighed, shaking his head. “He’d nearly lost his wife that night. Family will always be the King’s greatest pride and weakness. The hatred, the ire one earns threatening his family… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Quirin scrubbed at his face with his fingers. Perhaps the King's absence around Quirin was mercy for both of them. Chances were good he'd be arrested as well, what with the thrashing he’d have given Fredrick had he learned of Varian’s treatment from the King himself.</p><p>“…You said there was an explosion,” Quirin muttered, dropping his hand back to his lap. Xavier nodded.</p><p>“A month ago,” Quirin confirmed. “The guards do regular checks on the prisoners' cells, confirming that contraband wasn’t being hidden within their cots. Reports had indicated that Varian’s cell had been checked that night, and nothing was found. Around midnight, a loud explosion was heard by the guards and prisoners in that block. The closest guards spoke of bright, white light, and a scream. Then… silence.”</p><p>Xavier’s brows furrowed. “…Varian was gone without a trace when the guards had arrived. The bars on the door of his cell had been mangled. What’s strange, however, was how undisturbed the rest of the cell was. Even the sheets on his cot were little more than rumpled. I was asked to inspect the cell to understand what compound the boy used to escape… But there was nothing.”</p><p>Xavier rubbed the top of his head with his hand. “I found no traces of anything that Varian could have mixed to create a controlled blast. The cell was torn apart brick by brick looking for anything he could have hidden. They found <em> nothing </em>.”</p><p>“Do you… do you think my son is…?” Quirin’s throat swelled, unable to put the words out into the universe.</p><p>Pity shined in Xavier’s eyes as he watched Quirin. He shook his head. “I can’t say,” Xavier muttered, reaching over to pat Quirin’s hand. “But… I’ve concluded it could only have been magic that swept Varian away. That’s the only clue I can offer.”</p><p>“Varian’s passion has always been science. I have… I have never seen him dabble in magic,” Quirin muttered, unable to fight the twitch of his lips as he thought back to the many rants about being called a ‘<em> wizard’ </em>he’d suffered from Varian.</p><p>Xavier shrugged. “Who can say what we might do in desperation?”</p><p>Quirin nodded and sighed, climbing slowly to his feet. Xavier followed and grasped Quirin’s arm tightly. “Thank you, my friend,” Quirin muttered, offering a warm, sad smile back to the blacksmith. “If you learn anything more…”</p><p>“Without hesitation, old friend,” Xavier confirmed, smiling back. “Without hesitation.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Aside from further investigation of Varian’s cell, Xavier hadn’t provided Quirin with any more clues. Quirin’s stay in the city ended shortly after an explosive argument with the King when Quirin was finally able to corner the man in his office.</p><p>Quirin’s protests on Varian’s sentencing and subsequent punishment fell on deaf ears. Fredrick’s paranoia led to doubled patrols in an attempt to find the missing alchemist. Despite Quirin’s assurances that Varian was no danger, Fredrick did not waver.</p><p>It was months before the patrols reduced when no signs of Varian came to light. And now, a year later, he was considered dead and gone.</p><p>Quirin continued to reject the offers of funeral proceedings. He could not accept such a terrible reality.</p><p>The clop of horse hooves approaching pulled Quirin from his head, pushing the dark thoughts to the back of his mind. Turning away from his cart found the approach of a wagon and a familiar cast of characters. Rapunzel smiled from where she was perched on the seat, offering the man a small wave as they drew closer. Eugene pulled the cart to a stop as they drew to Quirin’s side, leaning forward to give Max an appreciative pat on the rump.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Quirin!” Rapunzel called, hopping down from her seat and into the warm soil of his field.</p><p>“Good day,” Quirin responded, smiling softly to the pair. “What finds you out here in Old Corona, Princess?”</p><p>Rapunzel came to a stop in front of him, planting her hands on her hips. Her long hair was held back in a tight braid, thumping against her back. He couldn’t imagine how she didn’t crumble under the sheer weight of so much hair, but he had a feeling magic had a lot to do with her unbroken back.</p><p>“We’re going around offering our help in transporting goods back to the city,” Rapunzel replied, glancing back as Eugene hopped down from the driver’s seat of the cart. “I asked Father to postpone my birthday celebrations this year, considering the demand it puts on our farmers. But, you know the city: you give people a reason to celebrate and they’ll want to celebrate.”</p><p>“You’re very kind, Princess,” Quirin hummed, offering Eugene a nod as he joined them. “We appreciate any help that we can get.”</p><p>“<em> Kindness </em>. It’ll be her death,” Eugene chimed, earning a harmless punch to the shoulder from his amused girlfriend. “So, anything we can do for you, old man?”</p><p>Max whinnied from where he stood a few paces away, eyeing the loaded cart of pumpkins warily. Quirin chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll be able to get these into the city on my own. I just need to grab my traveling gear from the house and borrow a horse. I do appreciate the offer, though.”</p><p>“Least we could do,” Eugene shrugged. “Alright, Blondie. Ready to—Blondie?”</p><p>Quirin blinked as he looked from Eugene to the Princess, watching as she wandered away towards the rusted automatons littering the area. Her fingers passed over the dead, metal beings as she came to a stop, a deep frown pulling at her lips.</p><p>“…I can’t believe it’s almost been two years,” Rapunzel said aloud, continuing to gaze around at the remains of her past battle. She didn’t look back as Quirin and Eugene walked over, continuing to run her fingers against the robot's metal seams.</p><p>“Thought you’d have gotten rid of this stuff by now,” Eugene commented, planting his hands on his hips as he gazed around the yard. Quirin sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“There is only so much one man can do,” Quirin commented, frowning as Rapunzel met his eyes with a guilty glint in her own. “They’re out of the way enough. I worry more about the black spikes in my field than some rusted metal piles.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel sighed, offering Eugene a small smile as he walked to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I… I thought if I’d found the moonstone, I could have rid our kingdom of these spikes. I wish I could have done more.”</p><p>Quirin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Everyone always underestimates the pull of power when presented with the moonstone. I’m sorry about your friend.”</p><p>Rapunzel offered him a small smile. “I haven’t given up on Cassandra. Or Varian,” she assured, reaching up to give Eugene’s hand a squeeze. “We’ll get them both back, safe and s—“</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOM!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group jumped as an explosion shook the ground beneath them. Turning towards the house, Quirin’s eyes widened as bright white light shined through the cracks of Varian’s broken lab. Ignoring the call of his name, Quirin kicked up soil as he ran towards the light, heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>The explosion continued to roar, screaming against the home's rattling boards like the winds during a storm. It was a struggle to yank open the door as it fought the pressure of the impossible energy swirling inside.</p><p>“What is that?!” Eugene yelled over the heavy winds, protecting his eyes with the back of his hand as he followed the two down the steps leading into the lab. A bright, white light pulsed in the center of the room. Lashing beams of energy struck harshly against the dusty lab equipment, sending beakers and instruments to the floor.</p><p>A man appeared in the center of the light, pitch-black against the blinding portal. He seemed to be struggling; arms pulled close to his chest protectively as he pushed against the turbulent wind. A scream echoed through the lab, drowning in the roaring winds pulling from the portal.</p><p>Rapunzel grabbed Quirin’s wrist as he moved to step closer, eyes wide with fear as the figure doubled in on itself. “We should get out of h—“</p><p>Before she could finish speaking, the portal exploded in a wash of light and power, launching them off their feet and onto the floor. Spots danced in Quirin’s vision as he recovered from where he lay, staring up at cracks in the ceiling of the lab. Sunlight poured in, highlighting all of the dust that had been kicked up during the event.</p><p>Grunting, Quirin forced himself back to his feet, stumbling as he looked behind him. Rapunzel and Eugene seemed alright, if not a bit dazed, where they lay. The portal had disappeared after the final flash of light, leaving behind it destroyed a lab and a rumpled pile of cloth lying against the debris.</p><p>He walked carefully towards the destruction, heart pounding in his chest as he watched the cloth shift with a soft groan. He jumped as the cloth, which was revealed to be a grimy jacket, shot up quickly from where it lay.</p><p>Quirin’s throat swelled as he spotted a familiar blue streak in filthy, dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning quickly, Varian seemed panicked as he glanced around the lab, eyes wide and bloodshot. His clothes hung heavy on his limbs, swallowing his small frame beneath the thick jacket. Grime and dirty covered his cheeks, and much of his clothing; poorly repaired tears and patches littered the old coat.</p><p>Yet, despite his appearance, he didn’t look a day older than when Quirin had last seen him on that awful night. A little worse for wear, but whole and alive.</p><p>As Varian’s eyes landed on Quirin, his face twisted in a mess of emotions: shock, anger, joy, sadness. His lips pressed together as he stared up at his father, brows furrowing above his wide eyes. Rapunzel gasped from the back of the room where she was helping Eugene up, calling out Varian’s name with surprised delight.</p><p>And as quickly as the emotions danced across Varian’s face, a determined scowl swallowed them all away. Ducking around Quirin, Varian ran for the door, uncaring for the shocked group he left behind in the ruined lab. Quirin was quick to shake the surprise from his frozen limbs, following a few paces behind at a job.</p><p>“Varian!” he called again, stomach twisting as his son ignored him and headed for the house. Varian ascended the steps two at a time, yanking open the door and quickly heading towards the back of the house. Toward Quirin’s room.</p><p>By the time Quirin reached the bedroom threshold, Varian was already yanking an old case from beneath the bed and throwing open the lid. The Brotherhood symbol was carved into the painted wood of the chest.</p><p>“Son,” Quirin panted where he leaned against the doorway, watching Varian’s back as he dug through the chest of secrets. Secrets of which he should have never known existed. Softer muttering came from the teen as he tossed scrolls and trinkets aside, continuing his frantic search.</p><p>Walking forward, Quirin reached down and grabbed Varian’s shoulder gently. Of all the reactions he had expected, Varian smacking his hand away was the least he’d expected. Growing up, Varian had been incredibly physically affectionate. Of course, as he’d gotten older, there had been fewer moments in which he’d lean against his dad as he read—but he’d always sought out a hug when his emotions had gotten the better of him.</p><p>It scared Quirin to watch Varian jump away from his touch, glaring up at him as he panted hoarsely. For a brief moment, Quirin saw the twisted face of ‘<em> The Alchemist </em>’ that had littered wanted posters around the kingdom months ago. Shame banished such a thought from his mind.</p><p>“Don’t,” Varian warned, voice as hoarse as the ragged breaths rattling through his lungs. The wild panic in his eyes settled into something more somber as he untensed, gaze dropping from Quirin’s wide eyes to the chest. “I… Sorry. I can’t.”</p><p>Quirin could hear Rapunzel and Eugene’s voices from the other side of the house as they entered, but he paid them little mind. Regardless of Varian’s discomfort, Quirin stepped forward and fell into a crouch at Varian’s side.</p><p>Exhaustion clung to Varian—an exhaustion that he had sworn his son would never know. Dark circles beneath his eyes dulled the bright sparkle that Quirin had always loved about the boy.</p><p>“…What can I do?” He asked after a moment’s hesitation, keeping his hands to himself as Varian swayed where he crouched. “How can I help you?”</p><p>Varian watched him silently, frown deep and distrusting. He glanced back as Rapunzel entered the doorway, worry evident in her expression. Eugene stood at her back protectively, watching the scene in the bedroom with apparent distrust.</p><p>“...The world ends in seven days,” Varian muttered, struggling to his feet with a hand on the bedframe. As desperately as Quirin wanted to reach out to steady him, he feared another volatile reaction as what had happened shortly before.</p><p>“What?” Rapunzel breathed, hand covering her mouth as Varian turned to glare back at her. “How… How could you know such a thing?”</p><p>Varian’s teeth clenched as he spun to glare at her, hand going to his side with a pained grunt. “Because I saw your bodies!” he snarled. His free hand remained clenched on the bedframe, knuckles white. “I don’t have time to spell out the details to you, <em> Princess </em> . All I know is that whatever ends, it all has to do with <em> you </em>and the Moondrop.”</p><p>“Are you seriously implying you’ve seen the future?” Eugene asked, his voice mixed with disbelief, anger, and fear. “How the hell did you…?”</p><p>“It doesn’t <em> matter </em>,” Varian snapped. “It took me decades to find my way back, and I’m not going to waste the precious time we have answering stupid questions. We have less than seven days to stop the end of the world. So if you would just—“</p><p>Rapunzel gasped as Varian doubled in on himself with a pained grunt, hand pressing deeper into his side. Regardless of Varian’s comfort, Quirin quickly caught the boy as his knees buckled beneath him.</p><p>It took little effort to hoist Varian up and lay him on top of the bed, despite the weak protests coming from the boy. Pulling his hand away from his side revealed the steady bloom of blood in the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Rapunzel gasped once more upon noticing the blood. “Eugene, go fetch a bucket of water!” She called. Despite whatever discomfort Eugene had with the situation, he was already out of the room before anyone had a chance to look back at him. Pulling open the overly large shirt revealed a deep gash in the teen’s side.</p><p>“Rapunzel, there is a medical kit in the pantry of the kitchen,” Quirin called as he pulled the filthy shirt from his son’s frame. The Princess nodded as she left the room, bare feet padding loudly against the wooden floor.</p><p>Varian cringed as Quirin smoothed back the bangs from his forehead, cracking open his eyes to stare somberly up at his father. “We… We don’t have time for this. The world—“</p><p>“How can you save the world if you’re dead, son?” Quirin asked softly, sitting on the mattress next to where Varian lay. “Let us patch you up, and then we’ll discuss the apocalypse.”</p><p>The boy’s lips pressed into a line as a stared up to his father, jaw set tightly has his teeth clenched. He did not protest the continued stroke of Quirin’s fingers through his hair, but he remained stiff.</p><p>“I can’t waste a moment,” he whispered, closing his eyes as his cheeks grew hot. Quirin always knew when his son was upset or had recently cried simply by the blush of his cheeks. “It took so long…”</p><p>“I promise that we’ll do everything in our power once you’ve recovered,” Quirin murmured, listening as Rapunzel’s footfalls sounded once more at the end of the hall.</p><p>“I don’t want promises,” Varian slurred, beginning to relax as exhaustion began to drag him towards unconsciousness.</p><p>Quirin frowned, fingers pausing at Varian’s temple. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I-I want…” Varian didn’t finish his statement or even react as Rapunzel returned to the room, setting the box of medical supplies Quirin had stocked up on during the early days of his son’s experimentation. Quirin offered her a small thank you as he reached over, opening the box to retrieve a bottle of antiseptic and gauze.</p><p>Rapunzel took up residence on Varian’s other side, taking the teen’s hand within her own. Varian flinched softly at the touch but remained unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Quirin paused in the uncorking of the bottle, glancing down Varian as his face grew slack. “What?”</p><p>“I want Mom,” Varian breathed before unconsciousness took him entirely.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>His fingers ached as he continued to dig through the rubble, cursing softly beneath his breath. His heartbeat pulsed in his fingers with every scrape of jagged stone, pain becoming a familiar ache during his panicked search. The world had reduced only to the roar of flames in his ears; of smoke rippling from the embers of the city.</p><p>Pulling the next sandstone brick from the pile stole more of his breath away, arms straining against the weight as he pushed it aside.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Varian.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It's not possible,” Varian whispered, cringing as his nails caught against jagged rock, continuing to dig into the pile. Corona’s vibrant colors hung in torn, burned tatters around him, continuing to wave as a hot breeze carried over the broken city. “I-It can’t be possible.”</p><p>Shuffling sounded behind him, drawing closer towards where he knelt at the pile of rubble. A broken sword lay in the dust at his side, dried blood coated the chipped blade. It was the same sword that he’d heard stories of in his youth, mounted upon a strong thigh as he was told of distant family and grand adventures.</p><p>His <em> father’s </em> sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Varian. He’s gone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Varian snarled to the voice at his shoulder, renewing his efforts to dig through the pile with a panicked frenzy. A tear escaped down his cheek as he dug, teeth clenched into a stubborn snarl as he held back a sob.</p><p>Bodies lay all around him, some consumed into unrecognizable forms by the fires eating away at the castle. Others… Others he knew intimately. Eugene had been the first he had seen upon arriving at the castle, body crumpled against one of the inner walls. His glassy eyes were haunting, arm stretched towards the center of the battlefield.</p><p>A crater lay in the middle of the courtyard; the epicenter for the blast that had torn through the castle walls and had thrown bodies every which way. Long strands of dark brown hair lay in spiraling piles, descending into the heart of the crater. And within lay two people he had considered blood at one time, broken bodies turned towards each other, hands clasped together.</p><p>Cassandra. Rapunzel.</p><p>The broken shards of their respective powers lay in his pocket, forgotten once he had noticed the familiar sword next to a sizable pile near the crater’s edge.</p><p>Footsteps sounded again, moving around him to crouch at his side. Large blue eyes watch him with growing sadness as he tore into the pile. <em> “Varian, darling. I’m…” </em></p><p>Despite the sharp clench of his jaw, a sob rocked Varian’s shoulders as he located the first evidence of a person beneath the rubble. A large, calloused hand was revealed by the next rock pulled away from the pile, revealing leather gloves singed from the blast. Bloody armor encased the body, dark metal dented by the heavy stone.</p><p>Varian’s composure was torn from him as he shoved the last stone away, head dropping as the sigil of the Brotherhood was revealed on a dark helmet. Sobs racked his shoulder has his fingers scrambled across his father’s chest plate. “No, please,” he slurred amid his garbled pleas, choking against the lump in his throat as he pressed his forehead to the armor.</p><p>The ghost of fingers brushed through the back of his hair, offering small comfort.</p><p>“<em> I’m sorry, my dear,” </em>Ulla whispered as he cried, settling down at his side.</p><p>“I failed him, Mom,” Varian sobbed, turning his face away from his father; unable to bear the slacked expression of the man. “I-I failed.”</p><p><em> “You never failed him,” </em> Ulla assured, fingers passing through him as she continued her intangible petting. <em> “Never.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked what you read, please leave a kudos or a comment. I love getting feedback on my works!</p><p>If you are 18+ (some of my retweets can be NSFW and inappropriate) you can follow me at <a href="https://twitter.com/phckpence">@phckpence</a></p><p>You can also follow me at <a href="https://pencewrites.tumblr.com/">pencewrites</a> on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>